The Eternals
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Discreet and reserved, Tori is an ordinary girl until days when she becomes the new student at the elite school Hollywood Arts, unfortunately, this school is led by what she hates most: an immortal but a particular immortal. Future Tori/Jade. There will be elements of the universe of Halo and iCarly.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story will be focused on Tori in an AU, she lives in a new isolationism country from the rest of the world, and Tori is not pleased with this situation.**

 **For those familiar with the games "Halo", I'll take some spaceships and technology for the sake of this story (of course, I has nothing they possess, like Nickelodeon), but I'll make reference and explain at the end of each chapter.**

 **I will perhaps write things on which people will not necessarily agree, then I present my apologies in advance but they are suitable for the story.**

 **Rated "T/M".**

 **...**

 **01 - Prologue**

Tori takes a water bottle in the fridge, she had trouble sleeping as she will go into her new school in a few hours and she was nervous.

Her elder sister had a problem with her tongue a few days ago, Trina could not sing for the Big Showcase and Andre (her new friend) has her a little forced to do in her place. After the representation (which was a great success), she was invited by the school's deputy director for study in their school, under the order of the headmistress.

She would not go to this school, she loved her ordinary life without too much trouble but this is an elite school, which means she will have more opportunity for the future. More importantly, she can become a citizen, if she managed to get a job with her new talent, what it can not have remaining at Sherwood. She did not want to be a civilian like her mother and it is difficult to become a citizen. The easiest way is the reeducation but they come into your head and it is a method used mainly for criminals.

She leans against the piano of salon, taking a sip of her water bottle, she can see through the glass window of the lounge, the large silver tower located on Mt Wilson, overlooking the entire city. She hates this tower, as she hates those who built it. Tori touches the scar on her left cheek, she remembers perfectly because she had her a few days before they arrived.

It was ten years ago, gigantic unknown spaceships appeared in the sky, above the capital of each country of america, proclaiming the continent's takeover. Of course, nations were not happy about the situation and the conflict would soon burst, but an some show of force was deployed.

A spaceship completely had neutralized the second American fleet with an unknown weapon, the equipment on board stopped working and the ships had become inert. There have been other demonstrations of this kind and no casualties have been counted. After that, the continent's leaders got together and after long debate, they accept their surrender unwillingly, absolute condition of their attacker.

They are called the immortal, of humans more evolved and as their name suggests, they can not die. One of their representatives, accompanied by his robotic escort, went down to New York for the signing of the surrender of the continent and the creation of the new government.

The Federation: a country bringing together the entire American continent, from Greenland to Cape Horn. The government is headed by a special group of immortals, who are the first three original of their species: the eternals.

With all the power, immortals have left a lot of freedom to people, they also enacted rules and major differences in everyday life, such as civilians and citizens. For example, citizens have many more rights and privileges that civilians, as they contribute to the improvement of society.

The conflicts have become rare in the continent, of course there are people who do not accept the immortals but most people love peace established by their new leaders. The judicial system is good enough, prisons are all grouped in Cuba, where prisoners are reconditioned to become docile and harmless. They do also taken advantage of their knowledge, such as medicine or transportation.

Their technology is based on the gravity and solid light, Tori has no idea how it works but knows that she is an overwhelming advantage on humans.

Tori does not love this country, she does not like living in a cage, a beautiful gilded cage but a cage nonetheless, she wonders what the future holds her.

Once in her room, Tori puts her water bottle on her nightstand and checked her schoolbag one last time to see if she has not forgotten something, she also checked her badge, essential for to be in the campus and see that you are a student of the school.

Maybe she dramatizes, she does not really know what to think of immortals, she heard horror stories about them but so far they have not really done something horrible, but they can be severe.

Sleeping in her bed, she tries to sleep, thinking maybe there's nothing to be nervous.

* * *

In a luxurious villa of the city of angels, a young woman relaxes in her jacuzzi, enjoying the comfort of her hot bath.

After a while like that, she finally comes out of her hot bath and motioned to her new servant to give him her towel. The servant comes in and pulls out a 9mm pistol, he screwed and shot eight times on her before realizing that he does her no damage, the marble floor was virgin of blood and bullets seem flattened, following in contact the skin of the young woman.

Annoyed, the naked woman approaches her supposedly assassin and she breaks his neck, not wanting to waste her time with him.

She sighs, she was already regretting her maidservant previous, but she had a better proposal work, she could not blame her.

"Take care of yourself this," she told the IA, which arrived after hearing the gunshots.  
"Miss, do you want I make an inquiry on this incident?" the machine asks.  
"Yeah yeah, and clean it," she said annoyed, showing with casually the corpse.

She had better things to think about, a new student was coming in her school and she had seen her talent, she really has the potential, and a very sexy body.

She smiled already thinking about tomorrow, it will really be fun..

 **...**

 **A/N: It's just an appetizer, to see if interested. I will also put references at the end of the chapter with a *. For those who know in history, there's a reason that I put the Groeland in the federation.**


	2. A demon named Jade

**A/N: I'll take a break with this story, I'm already focusing on other projects and I scattered myself if I continued, I will continue when I could.**

 **I also remember that this is just a story, a fiction and therefore, do not take too much to heart for some of you.**

 **...**

 **02 - A demon named Jade**

Tori painfully wake up from her sleep, she thinks have slept only five minutes but it was only what? six hours. It's so unfair.

After preparing the morning ritual, she descends the stairs and greets her family, her mother still eating breakfast and her father watch the morning news on the televison (Trina ended to prepare herself, she had seen her earlier).

Preparing her cereal bowl, she looks to see the televison that new security measures are put in place since yesterday, something with terrorists infiltrating a factory. Tori laughed inwardly, they came conquer them for ensure their safety and terrorists still exist in the continent?

 _Ridiculous_ , she thought.

This new triggers a memory, that concerning on the outside political world after the continent's takeover by the immortals. The situation was a bit chaotic at first but after a few years, the nations are stabilized.

Today the world is divided into six nations:

\- The Federation for the immortals (America, Antarctic/Arctic and the eastern Pacific islands).  
\- The Confederation European (Europe, countries of the former Soviet Union, Africa and some countries affecting the Mediterranean Sea).  
\- The Saudi-United (Arabian Peninsula, Jordan, Iraq and Iran).  
\- The Kingdom of China (China, Japan, Korea reunified, Mongolia, the Philippines, the former French Indochina and the northwestern Pacific Islands).  
\- The Empire of India (the British Raj, Afghanistan, Burma, Thailand and Malaysia).  
\- The Commonwealth Australian (Australia, New Zealand, Indonesia, Papua New Guinea and the southwest Pacific islands).

Even in peace, there exists tensions, the Confederation would gather all other nations against the Federation but there is peace treaties and agreements which still prevents them ... and they are not powerful enough to gather them under their flag.

Cutting the reflection of Tori, Trina Vega down stairs as usual: noisy.

"Yo Sis, you gotta go" Trina said, taking her car keys.  
"Already but we still have time" Tori informs her older sister.  
"I know but I want to see my boyfriend," she takes the arm of Tori "go, it is me who drove anyway."

Tori breath, she puts her bowl to the sink and she takes her bag and headed with her sister to her first day of her new life.

 **...**

"So ..." Tori said looking inside the car.  
"Yes?" Trina feigned ignorance.  
"You have a new car, again" the younger sister looks at her sister.  
"The other was boring" Trina shrugs.  
"And this is a gift from your boyfriend?" Tori asks but already knows the answer.  
"He likes to please me" Trina blushed.  
"..."

Tori looks out her window, Trina hides the identity of her boyfriend for a year now. She wondered who it could be? she knows her sister and he must have a steel patient ... she would like to he shares his patience with her because sometimes, she retains herself to strangle her. She shakes her head, as long as her sister is happy, she did not complain.

She looks up at the sky to see the big spaceship flying over the city. There had a spaceship in every major city, a sort of garrison/defense in case of attack ... as if someone might attack them. It was a destroyer* in gold and silver, but the silver is more dominant on the spaceship, a length of over one kilometer five hundred and heavily armed, it could swept the city in no time.

Trina stops at a red light, Tori sigh annoyed to see a machine patrol above the route to its destination.

The Vylon machines, they are the exclusive servants of the immortals, and despite their angelic appearance (for robots), they are real war machines, all dangerous, big or small. They have an AI inside their head (or what their serves as head).

There are machines for almost everything: police, maintenance, construction sites, security ... there are even two special for the outside political and the military force.

There are also three representatives for the eternals, as they never show, these are their interim and the most powerful of machines.

Trina restarts after the traffic light turned green, Tori puts on the radio to find a good music to calm her nerves. She was never a big fan of back to school and as she will be the only new to the school, she will need all to relax her.

* * *

After the security machine is scanned their badge, the two sisters enter school, Trina apologizes herself to her sister to see her boyfriend. Tori smiled and encouraged her to leave.

She checks on her schedule to find where will be her first class ... she should have ask Trina, even if it is a grade above her. She walks a little in the lobby to avoid cluttering the entrance, she turns around and almost spilled coffee with a girl because of her clumsiness, Tori apologizes and she looks the student.

The first word that popped into her head is sexy, this girl really look to please. She seems to have adopted the style "fatal woman": a dark blue and black corset showing good cleavage, a jeans black leather, heeled boots and a black denim jacket (she must really liked the black). She has brown hair with blue dyed locks and she can not see her eyes because of these sunglasses.

This girl is a little daunting but Tori gathers her courage and asked her where her next class. The girl removes her sunglasses, looks Tori with her piercing blue eyes and her face impassive.

After a few seconds that seemed hours to the girl Vega, the girl smiled and left to follow her path. Tori is stunned, she could have said a few things dammit. As she began to mentally insulted her, the girl with blue eyes back turns down the hall to Tori, she indicates the direction with her finger and goes in the opposite direction.

Tori remains standing for a few seconds and decides finally to take the path indicated, not without thinking to mentally thank the girl ... even if she could have simply talked.

 **...**

Tori enters a classroom, she takes a moment to look goshawks, spot some students (as a guy with a puppet and a girl with red hair) and eventually sit herself on a chair, she would not be awkward again, once a day is already too much.

She sees her friend André move and sit next to her, they greet each other and talk for a while, he tells her there is to know about the school and he also shows his friends, the two people to earlier and a charming boy with beautiful long hair; their names are Robbie, Cat and Beck.

After the presentation, the teacher enters the classroom through the window and asks them to sit. He presents the newcomer to the class (Tori thought he was a tramp, she is surprised he teaches at this school) and begins his lesson on improvisation. As he went designated a person to start exercise, a person enters unannounced and took an empty seat behind Tori. Tori turns to see the same girl a while ago with a hickey on her neck that she did not bother to hide.

"Jade West, you're late again" the professor, Mr. Sikowitz simply says.  
"I know" she said with a teasing smile.

He shrugs, Tori is surprised, she wanted to asked to André but she notices the necklace around the neck of this Jade. It was a silver necklace with a symbol of three tomoe in a circle, an emerald, sapphire and ruby in the centers of tomoe. Wear this symbol wants mean you are a favorite of immortals (or a sign of servitude to them), Tori grunts of disgust and turns herself, this girl had to sell her soul for a good position in the future, she may already hate her.

"As I said, I will choose a voluntary for-"  
"I want to do" Jade gets up and takes place on the dais.  
"Well, chooses your partners" Sikowitz goes on the side.  
"Hm ..." she looks at the girl earlier "you" she refers to Tori.

Tori is a bit anxious but mounts the dais, encouraged by André.

Jade smiled but Tori is not reassured by her smile. Jade decides to improvise a scene with a great girl and her best friend stupid, she wanted humiliated her as she saw Tori watch her necklace and growl against her. After a minute, Jade spills her coffee on the hair of other brunette as a skit to demonstrate that coffee is ineffective against lice. Tori looks at her angry, but she smiles just after, she takes her wet hair and glue them in the face of Jade, then she takes the cup of Jade (still containing some coffee) and poured over her cleavage, earning a look annoyed of Jade feeling the hot liquid down to her pants.

Tori smiled victoriously to the demoness and she leave the room to try to clean herself.

* * *

After doing her best to be presentable in a room with a table of ping-pong, Tori is preparing to return to class but she hears someone open the door and she decided to hide behind the sofa.

Not that she is afraid but students must not leave the classroom without permission from the teacher (she forgot to ask in her anger), so she does not want to be caught out. She threw a glance to see Jade in and put a bag on a table, Tori breath internally, she did not want to see her.

Unwilling remained stranded here all day, Tori decided to checked what does this horrible girl and she is stunned to see that Jade no longer wears her clothes. Tori does not want to look her but she is mesmerized watching her clean with this towel which passing at her chest, on her stomach, between her legs ...

She looks away, she did not want to see her naked ... and not be jealous of her advantageous forms that she does not have herself.

After a few minutes, she looks again to see that Jade is no longer in the room, Tori sigh of relief, it could have been embarrassing if she had spotted her. Thinking back to the necklace, Tori think that Jade should be a favorite of immortals and as the headmistress is an immortal ... it is rather strange, she thought immortals do not mix much with humans, sending their machine as intermediary.

But if that Jade is one of humans of immortals, this means that if she is going to complain to the headmistress, she could be trouble, or got into trouble for her family. She must find her and submit her apology, she prefers swallowed her pride that cause problems to her family.

After came out from behind the sofa, Tori hear the loudspeaker asking to Tori Vega to go to the headmistress's office. She moaned and decides to face the consequences of her actions.

 **...**

Tori is trying to look good for her first meeting with the headmistress, she will apologize for Jade and try to ensure that her family has no problem even if she has to make compromises. Her first day could have gone better happen.

Blowing a good shot, Tori opens the door a little nervous and she is surprised to see the person inside.

"What are you doing here Trina?"

 **...**

 **A/N: For those who know the Vylon machines are a reference to another universe.**

 **Well, we'll see next time.**

 ***: Destroyer Covenant, appeared for the first time in the game "Halo Wars".**


End file.
